Comic Relief
Corporal "Relay" O'Brien lost a valuable comic book to Major Lulu Lonigan in a poker game. Get it back and he'll trade you some valuable equipment for it. ; Get Relay's comic back. : Get Relay O'Brien's Comic Book back from Major Lulu Lonigan. : 0/1 ; Speak to Major Lonigan. : Ask Major Lulu Lonigan about Relay's comic book. ; Get Lulu's Cigarettes. : Obtain a Carton of Cigarettes from Private Scrounger, for Major Lulu Lonigan. : 0/1 ; Talk to "Scrounger." : Ask Private "Scrounger" Scarpello if he can get you a carton of Hillsboro cigarettes for Major Lulu Lonigan. ; Trade with Major Lonigan. : Trade the cigarettes to Major Lulu Lonigan for Relay's comic book. Briefing Corporal "Relay" O'Brien: : Cheese and crackers, do I have a headache! I was up late playing poker, and boy oh boy, did I lose my shirt! : I don't really care about the money, but I lost something else I can't replace. It was the only thing I managed to take with me when we left Earth. : Have you ever heard of Atom Smash? Miracle Comics? I had a mint copy of Atom Smash Issue #1. It's probably the most valuable comic book in existence! I wouldn't have put it on the line, but I had pocket kings with another on the turn. Sure thing, right? Trip kings? Except Major Lonigan hit a straight on the river. Holy moley, that surprised me! : If you can get that comic book back from the Major, I've got a sweet trade for you. She won't even bargain with me. She's kind of an a-hole, if you'll excuse my French. Speak to Major Lonigan. Major Lulu Lonigan: : Yeah, I got his comic book, and no, I'm not giving it back. Do you have any idea how much the damned thing is worth? : Listen, I told him, and I'm telling you... there's only one thing I'll trade for it. Get me a carton of cigarettes. Hillsboro Lights, not those Forean knock-offs. : If I were you, I'd talk to Private Scarpello. If he can't get you some, nobody can. We call him "Private Scrounger." Get Lulu's Cigarettes. Private "Scrounger" Scarpelo: : You talkin' to me? Sooner or later, they all come to the Scrounger. What can I do you for? : Hillsboro Lights? Yeah, I can get 'em. But first you've got to do something for me. Are you game? Trade with Major Lonigan. Major Lulu Lonigan: : Oh. My. God. Twenty packs of Hillsboro Lights? I'm hyperventilating! I may have a spontaneous orgasm! : Here, give the little creep his damned comic book. What a geek! Debriefing Corporal "Relay" O'Brien: : You got my comic? Holy Toledo, that's terrific! Believe you me, next time I play poker, I'm staying sober. : So, what will you take in trade for it? This mission consists only of talking to the mission NPCs. However, to obtain the cigarettes you have to complete Scavenger Hunt.